Corpse Party: Let us party again
by LP4E
Summary: Sana Shinozaki just wanted to go home and relax. Well tough luck for her now that she, her best friend, her brother and his friends are involved with a life or death situation due to a stupid charm. Now let's see how the only character with common sense survives in this deadly tea party. Cadaverific warning for blood, gore, cussing, ghosties, and more inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**LP4E**_

_***Dracula accent* Good evening~**_

_**I am countess LP4E! and I am here to bring you a fan fiction of one of my favorite games...**_

_**CORPSE PARTY! *Thunder and lightning!***_

_**This story contains Ocs, Oocness, blood, gore, cussing, crazy hot guys, brother and sister complexes, stupid high schoolers,common sense, mind rape, ghosties, ect, etc.**_

_**Please enjoy another stories that has come out of my crazy mind.**_

_**Warning: I do not own Corpse Party, but if I did things would have gone a lot more different.**_

**_Chapter 1: I should've stayed home_.**

* * *

A girl sighed as a she was being dragged through the freezing rain by her friend Yuka Mochida.

Right now they were on their way to their brother's high school so she can give her's his umbrella that he forgot.

The little brunet didn't want to go alone so she kidnapped the first person she saw which just so happened to be our heroine, Sana Shinozaki.

"Mou~! Come on Sana! We'll never get there on time if you don't hurry up! Move your ass!" Complained Yuka.

"Well I wouldn't be going so slow if I could see where I'm going now would I?" Replied Sana. Despite wearing her red jacket and black stockings she was still freezing. Her platinum blond hair was being tossed roughly by the wind and her emerald-green eyes squinted in vain to see past the darkness.

Yuka just rolled her eyes and pulled her childhood friend harder.

"How on Earth can you see in this storm any way?" Asked the blond to her impatient friend.

"My Onii-chan senses lead the way!" She exclaimed as she picked up the pace.

"Oh? Well I guess mine's broken since I can't see shit in this storm."

"We're here!" Shouted the brunet girl happily as they stood in front of Kisaragi Academy.

For some reason when she said that lightning struck and thunder clapped.

Now Sana didn't know why, but she felt that it was going to be a looong night.

And oh how right she was...

* * *

When they entered the school they meet their brother's TA, Mrs. Yui,

The woman took them to the classroom and Sana and Yuka were met with 16 pairs of eyes.

"Yuka, Sana! What are you doing here?" Asked a boy Sana knew all to well.

Satoshi Mochida, big brother of Yuka, childhood friend of her brother, and object of affection of her cousin, Ayumi Shinozaki.

"Well I was forced here and she wanted to give you your umbrella." Answered the girl.

She then felt something warm and fluffy on her head.

It was a towel...

"Thank you big bro." The girl said as the older male started to rub her hair dry.

Reino Shinozaki was Sana's seventeen year old brother. He was a man of few words (and no face expressions) and had the same blonde hair and green eyes as his sister except he had a long rat-tail and his eyes were a forest green. They both wore a black diamond encrusted cross that they got from their parents.

"Hm." Reino said. He was long since finished drying the girl's hair and was now just entangling it in his fingers.

He would always do this when he had the chance and it got on Sana's nerves.

"Please stop that." She asked while scowling.

"Yo Shinozaki, who this? Asked another blond guy.

"Oh! This is my little cousin, Sana Shinozaki." Explained Ayumi.

Sana bowed and introduced her self. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Aww~! Such a cutie! And polite too!" Shouted Seiko as she hug and rub her cheek against the girl's.

After some introductions, Sana learned that their friend Mayu was moving away and today was her last day here.

The blond's cousin then proposed to do a charm she learned from her and Sana's favorite blog.

They all gripped the paper doll and chanted the words in their heads.

When they pulled apart their scraps a feeling coursed through the blond brother and sister as if they got shocked by lightning.

"Ngh!/Ahh!"

Suddenly the building started to shake violently.

The two older brothers grabbed on to their respective sisters while everyone else started to panic.

Then the Shinozaki's felt the floor give way and then started to fall.

"REINO! SANA!" Yelled their cousin in horror.

"SHIT! SHINOZAKI!" Yelled Yoshiki

"ONII-CHAN! SANA! REINO-NII! WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?!" Shouted her terrified friend.

While they were falling, the green-eyed girl screamed in agony. It felt as if she was being ripped apart slowly, bit by bit.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"!? Sana!? What's wrong!?" Asked the girl's brother in obvious worry.

"I-I-I h-hur-ts!" She said convulsing in pain.

Before the brother could do anything, everything went dark then silence.

* * *

When Sana woke up she was lying next to her brother's classmate, Naomi.

'Ugh! My head feels like it's splitting!' She thought as she cradled her pounding cranium.

She then heard the older girl next to her stir awake and sit up.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"Nakashima-san, are you alright?" Asked the girl as she crawled towards the brunet.

The highschool student's head turns slowly the middle schooler.

Instantly her eyes went wider then dinner plates and she scoots far away from Sana.

"Ahh!"

"Eh? Nakashima-san what's wrong?" Asked the confused girl.

The girl points a shaky finger at the other and she quickly looks down.

"...What...The...Fuck?..."

And at that moment only one single thought went through the Sana's mind.

"I should've stayed home_**."**_

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah I know!**_

_**Crappy, confusing, and rushed, but don't worry! It won't always be like that so don't worry! Please don't worry!**_

_***Slams head repeatedly in the ground while bowing***_

_**Teichi: What the hell is she doing?**_

_**Juudai reading a book: Being a dumbass.**_

_**Anyway see you next chapter!**_

_**BYE!**_

_**Next Chapter: Makeover and anal cream.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LP4E**

**Sup bitches!**

**It's time for a new chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: Makeover and anal cream.**

* * *

"...What...The.. .Fuck?..."

Sana stares down at her hand in complete and utter shock.

Her hand was blue and transparent...

It was blue and transparent...

It was blue and transparent...

Blue...Transparent...

IT WAS FUCKING BLUE AND TRANSPARENT!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!22#!1!1!1

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THISSSS!?1!1?!1?1?"

Sana patted herself, but found it futile as her hands just went through her see through torso.

She started to feel light-headed and began to sway. "Ahh~"

"Ah! Shinozaki-san!?" Exclaimed Naomi as she dived to catch the girl.

That also proved futile as she didn't make it in time and fell with a hard thud on the hard wooden floor.

The now ghostly girl shot up quickly and went back to her calm exterior.

"*ahem* Sorry for that. I just freaked for a bit. No worries." She explained as she stood up.

"A-Are you okay?" Asked the worried brunet. The blond girl hit her head pretty hard.

"Hm? Oh yes. Just a little makeover mishap." She replied

"Okay then."

* * *

After the shocking change of appearance, the two girls spot Seiko passed out on the ground and rushed to her.

("Mmm~ Good mornin' Na-OMG! SANA YOUR A GHOST!")

("Yes I noticed.")

They discover a paper on the wall that said that they were in an elementary school...the same elementary school that supposedly closed down and was abandoned YEARS ago.

Sana was frustrated to say the least. She should have been home playing video games, but of course this had to happen...and for some odd reason she wanted to punch Ayumi in the face...how odd indeed...

The three females leave the room and come across a bucket full of...something yellow...and gross...

"What the heck is that pee?" Asked Seiko.

"Eww~Don't say that!" Complained Naomi.

Sana stared at the bucket and for some reason she wanted to punch Yuka in the face...Oh well...

* * *

The three enter another classroom and imagine their surprise when a wild corpse was spotted. Obviously they freaked out and things didn't get better when a ghost appeared and explained to them that they were trapped here forever and that their other friends were also trapped.

"Um. Excuse me Mr. Ghostie man, but I can't afford to be trapped here for all eternity." Said Sana as she raised her hand.

"I'm sorry young girl, but that is the only way." Explained the spirit.

"Well then I'm just gonna make another way then." The blond said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Say what you will, but the inevitable shall happen-ghh!" The ghost suddenly groaned in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Seiko.

"Y-Yes...it's just that when you die in this realm you will feel the pain of death for ever." He explained.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Seiko as Naomi just covered her mouth in horror.

"Well that won't do. Here let me help you out." Said the green-eyed girl shocking the two girls and the ghost.

Sana clasped her cross in her see through palms as if she was praying, started to mumble a chant, and started to glow.

'Innocent soul destined to be damned for eternity and denied access to Nirvana, let thy pain be lifted.'

The ghost flame started glow even brighter and took on the shape of a person.

It was a boy about Seiko's and Naomi's age and was wearing a school uniform.

"There you go, good as new...sorta."

The boy spirit and the two girls looked at the young girl as if she were an alien.

"T-The pain...i-i-it's gone..."

"Yep. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to actually send you to the after life, but I can take away your pain." She explained with an apologizing face.

The ghost shakily brought his hands to his face and silently began to cry. Blue gray tears slid down his pale face and he clenched his hands into fist.

"For so long...For so long...I've been in so much pain...Thank you...Thank you so much..."

Sana smiled and embraced the older boy.

He was surprised to feel warmth radiating from the girl and it made him cry even harder.

It has been so long since he felt warmth...and he slowly vanished.

It was quiet for a while until-

"W-Wow~"

"What was that?"

Naomi and Seiko were still trying to soak in what they just saw when the ghostly girl stood up and began to drag them out of the classroom.

"If you're not gonna keep standing there slack-jawed, can we go know?"

The two snapped out of their trance and began to follow the young blond.

Funny how non of them noticed the ghost girl wearing a red dress sitting in the corner watching their (mostly Sana's) every move...

* * *

They were walking and was coming to a corner when Sana felt a horrible chill and flinched back abruptly.

'W-what the hell was that!?' She thought clutching her arms shaking from the cold.

Seiko noticed this and looked at the girl worryingly. "Ne, Sana. What's wrong you look really pale-er even more so."

The blond shook her head and said that she was fine.

And as they rounded the corner they SAW!...

Nothing...

An absolute clean corner with nothing in it or ON it.

Sana felt herself exhaling a breath that she held in unconsciously. What in the world was she expecting to find a dead body?...

No...of course not...

The three girls walked away with Sana looking back once more, shuddering.

* * *

After awhile they wandered around until Seiko stopped.

"Seiko? What's up?" Asked Naomi.

"Hey Naomi? Do you have any of that ass medicine?" The girl asked while smiling.

"What! Again?"

"Yeah! My butts been drier then a dessert."

Sana just stood there looking at the grinning girl until-

"Nakashima-san. I didn't know you liked to use suppositories."

The brunet blushed madly and sputtered. "W-W-W-What!? O-O-Of c-course not! Seiko!"

The other brunet laughed at her embarrassed friend and took the anti-bacterial cream from her.

They go into a nearby bathroom and started to look in each one of the stalls and was about to open the last one until-

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." Advised Sana.

"Eh? Why?"

"I...don't know just a feeling..."

They decided to follow her advice.

While Seiko was busy Naomi and Sana waited outside the bathroom when they heard-

"MOTHER MARY!, HELLLLLP! SOS!, MAYDAY!, LOLI IN DANGER! LOLI IN DANGER!"

"...Hey that sounded like Yuka." Naomi concluded.

The blond face palmed with an echoing "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" From Yuka.

After the girls application of her posterior, (Thanks Naomi! Put it there!) (Now's not the time bottom fingers we need to save my annoying friend.) the two told Seiko what happened and the three started to make their way to find the brother lover until Naomi started to complain about her sprained ankle.

"Sprained ankle? Not in this fucking place you don't. Lets go find an infirmary." The horror expert said.

They made their way to the nurses office, but then Sana felt a horrible presence coming from it.

She flinched violently and started to breathe heavily, her vision going blurry, and starts to sway.

"Sana!? What's wrong!?" Asked Naomi.

"Y-Yeah...I...don't think we should go in there..." Then she faints as the sound of screaming fades into darkness.

* * *

"...S...San...SANA!"

"!"

When Sana woke up her green eyes meet blue.

Yoshiki was standing over the girl with worry in his eyes.

"Mmm...hello Kishinuma-san" She greeted sleepily as she rubbed her eye...

Or at least tried to...

•

•

•

"...What...the...fuck?..." She asked staring at her hand.

"Okay don't freak out." Yoshiki said as he inched closer to the girl.

"What...the...fuck?..." She repeated ignoring the calming attempt.

"I know it looks bad and damn it sure as hell is, but don't freak."

" What the fuck?"

"Oh man, your starting to freak are you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?1?1!1?1!?"

"Yep your freaking out."

"WHA-WHY-WHO-HO-WHE-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?1!1!1?"

"You know that's exactly what I want to know."

"A-ah! C-calm down Sana-chan! It's alright!" A flustering Mrs. Yui tried to console the hysterical girl.

As if a switch was pushed she suddenly went back to her calm face. The sudden turn of events left the two conscious people bewildered...wait...two?...conscious?...

Sana turned her head to find her older cousin passed out on the ground.

"Uh...what happened to Ayumi?"

Yoshiki and Mrs. Yui traded nervous glances and the blond boy spoke up.

"W-well you see...when she saw your...ah...sudden change of appearance...she..uh...fainted..**."**

**...Great~.**

* * *

**End!**

**Tune in next chapter!**

**Next chapter: What do you get when you combine a Bitch and a horror setting?**


End file.
